El mayor error de su vida
by lunna
Summary: Comete un grave error del que se arrepiente y cree que ya no tiene solucion, ¿estara equivocado?, ¿si tendra solucion, o no?
1. Default Chapter

Hay se encontraba un hermoso joven de unos 21 años de sedosos cabellos rubio platino, y penetrantes y profundos ojos grises, esos ojos que podian ser como una tormenta. Es alto, cuerpo fuerte, sus abdominales apropiadamente marcados, sus brazos y piernas fuertes y su trasero firme. Pero en esos solo se podian ver reflejado el dolor, es dificil de creer, pues hace unos pocos años en esos se podia ver reflejada la mayor felicidad, ese sentimiento que se siente cuando se esta completo, cuando estas enamorado y eres correspondido, pero ese sentimiento no le duro todo lo que el hubiera deseado y fue por su culpa. Habia mantenido una relacion algo mas que amistosa con el que para casi toda la comunidad magica era chico de oro, el niño que vivio, el grandioso Potter que vencio al señor Tenebroso, pero para el, era solamente Harry, el chico del cual se habia enamorado locamente, ese chico dulce, tierno, risueño y valiente, ese chico que lo habia hecho sentirse vivo, sentirse querido, ese chico que lo habia hecho sentirse especial. ¿Y por que esa relacion no habia durado mas? ¿Por qué la felicidad de ambos no habia durado mas? Por el, por Draco Malfoy, el era el unico culpable. El, que no se opuso a su padre cuando este lo mando convertirse en mortifago, el penso que se podria olvidar de Harry, pero tarde se dio cuenta de su error, nunca logro apartar a Harry de su pensamiento. Pero ya no podia hacer nada, aunque demasiado tarde, se habia enfrentado a su padre y ya no era mortifago, era auror, junto a el, junto a su Harry, pero ya no podria haber nada mas entre ellos dos que amistad, el mismo los condeno a eso, cuando no fue valiente en su momento, en un primer momento. Pero Harry ahora estaba casado con Granger, esa chica que no creia que estuviera segura del gran tesoro que se habia llevado. No podia reprocharle nada, el fue el que le abandono sin ninguna esperanza ni promesas de regreso, su Harry en una de las tantas noches por las que lloro por la su ausencia, se emborracho y acabo acostandose con Hermione, la cual habia estado enamorada de Harry desde siempre, y nunca supo nada de la relacion que habia mantenido su marido con Draco. Esa noche Hermione se habia quedado embarazada de un hermoso chico, que era identico a su padre, hermosos y penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda y revoltoso cabello negro azabache. Pero no podia culpar a nadie de ser tan desdichado, el se habia condenado a ello. Y hay se encontraba el, pasando frente a su despacho y dirigiendose a la mesa de mujer dedicandole una hermosa sonrisa, de las cuales el habia sido dueño de cientos de ellas, pero que ahora no le pertenecian, y una lagrima rebelde hizo aparicion en sus hermosos ojos grises y tuvo el lujo de bajar por sus palidas mejillas hasta sus finos y rojos labios.  
  
Ya se que no vendras  
  
Todo lo que fue  
  
El tiempo lo dejo atras  
  
Se que no regresaras  
  
Lo que nos paso  
  
No repetira jamas  
  
Mil años no alcanzaran  
  
Para borrarte y olvidar  
  
Se que te deje escapar  
  
Se que te perdi  
  
No puedo entender  
  
Lo tonto que fui  
  
Si aun piensas en mi  
  
Saber que sigo esperandote  
  
Estoy aquí  
  
Queriendote  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno, que les a parecido, ¿quieren que lo continue?, ¿les ha gustado?, diganme su opinion por favor, me hara mucha ilusion conocerla. Bueno chao a todos 


	2. Chapter 2

Extrañarte es mi necesidad, vivo en la desesperanza.  
Desde que tú ya no vuelves más,  
Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad con el nudo en la garganta,  
Y es que no te dejo de pensar,  
Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe  
Perdiendo la voz

Pero entonces Harry se volteo y fue a él a quien le dedico esa cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa por la cual él había suspirado tantos años y se había sentido la persona más afortunada del mundo pensando que sólo serían para él, por siempre. Entonces los ojos de Harry que le habían mirado con dulzura en un principio se tornaron en tristeza, tristeza al descubrir esa lágrima que corría por la pálida mejilla del rubio.

Draco no lo soporto más, no podía seguir mirando esas lagunas verdes que tanto amaba y no correr a besarlo debía huir de allí sino quería cometer una locura

Sigue vivo tu recuerdo me hace daño si te pienso  
estoy triste pero estoy de pie,  
aunque me hayas olvidado se que tarde o más temprano  
vas a entender cuanto te amé.

Entonces se giro sobre sus talones y salió de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, porque no parecían hacerle mucho caso, la verdad es que estaba temblando, temblando solo de pensar en que acababa de suceder, ¿era verdad que su Harry le había mirado con amor, que le había sonreído? ¿o es que ya estaba imaginado las cosas? Sí, debía de ser eso, no debía hacerse ilusiones, esas sonrisas ya no eran para él, ya no era quien se las producía, ya nada era como antes, él se había encargado de ello...

Y ESTE CORAZÓN QUE TE ROBASTE  
CUANDO TE MARCHASTE  
TU TE MARCHASTE CON MIS BESOS   
CON MIS BESOS Y MIS SUEÑOS

Y ESTE CORAZÓN ESTA LATIENDO  
CADA VEZ MÁS LENTO  
Y ESTOY SINTIENDO EN MIS ADENTROS  
COMO EL FUEGO NO SE APAGÓ...  
NO SE APAGÓ...

CÓMO CALMAR ESTA PROFUNDA OBSESIÓN   
CÓMO LE EXPLICO A MI ALMA QUE SE TERMINÓ  
ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO POR TI...  
HASTA EN MIS SUEÑOS TE VEO, SIN TI YO ME MUERO...

Flash Back

Estaban los dos en ese rinconcito del castillo que solo era suyo, en su refugio. Era una habitación no muy grande, pero no por ello menos hermosa; ambos la habían decorado con mucho cariño y amor, pues eran muchas las horas que ambos pasaban allí, compartiéndolo todo, amándose como nunca antes dos personas se había amado.

Pero hoy no era un día normal, hoy Draco había recibido una carta de su padre diciéndole que en pocas semanas sería llamado a formar parte de las filas del Lord, pero no, él no quería, él quería quedarse con su Harry y pasar el resto de sus días juntos, amándose como ya se había acostumbrado ha hacer, sin máscaras, pudiendo ser solo él, simplemente Draco; pero sabía que eso no era posible, su padre nunca lo permitiría y él debía obedecer, no por él sino por Harry, no tenía miedo de lo que su padre le pudiera hacer a él sino a Harry, para Draco el separarse de su moreno era mucho mayor castigo que miles de crucius golpeándole a la vez pero no quería que le pasara nada a su moreno, no quería verle sufrir por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría.

Así que hay se encontraba esperando a que Harry acudiera la cita para partirle el corazón pero lo hacía por su propio bien, dios! más que le iba a doler a él...

De repente sintió unas manos rodeándole la cintura y depositando un suave beso en su cuello; no le había escuchado entrar y sentirle tan cerca suya solo le hacía las cosas más difíciles, pero no, debía de ser fuerte, quería que su moreno fuera feliz, aunque eso significara no tenerle junto a él

Harry, tenemos que hablar- dijo Draco zafándose de las manos que le tenían cogió por la cintura e intento no mirarle a la cara, sabía que no podría hablar mirando esas esmeraldas verdes que tanto amaba

Dime amor, que pasa? Te noto un poco preocupado- dijo Harry con ese tono de ingenuidad, nunca se enteraba de las cosas, aunque eso era una de las cosas que volvían loco a Draco, ese aire inocente y tierno que desprendía...

No me llames amor- esto le iba a costar mucho más de lo que él hubiera deseado

Pero... Draco que pasa, mírame a los ojos, me estás asustando- no, debía soltarlo rápido o no aguantaría escuchar ese tono de preocupación y tristeza en la voz de su moreno

No me pasa nada, simplemente que ya no soy tu amor, lo nuestro se termino, has sido un buen revolcón pero nada más, no pensé que me fuera a gustar tanto ganar esa apuesta con Sabina- ya lo había hecho, sabía que había roto el corazón de Harry en mil pedazos, pero el suyo estaba hecho polvo

ES MENTIRA!! MÍRAME!! Mírame y dime que es mentira, que es una de tus bromas, pero debo de decirte que esta broma no tiene ninguna gracia, que has sobrepasado los límites- escuchaba la voz de Harry rota, desecha por el dolor y de repente el moreno le cogió de la cara y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos- ¡¡¡MÍRAME!!- gritó el moreno fuera de sí

Dios, no debería haberlo mirado, ver esos ojos que tanto amaba llenos de dolor y rabia, esa mirada que tanto amaba, que solo había irradiado amor hacia él en estos últimos meses ahora había perdido esa chispa que él se había encargado de encender y cuidar- Siento decirte cara rajada que no es mentira, sabía que causaba huellas en todos mis amantes, pero nunca ninguna de ellas me había montado un numerito así- Dios, no podía seguir ahí mirándole, sabía que iba a poder con su autocontrol y que se iba a lanzar a sus brazos a limpiarle cada una de esas lágrimas con sus besos y caricias- Así que no tengo nada que añadir, ahí te quedas Potter

Y se marcho de allí dejando a Harry echo un mar de lágrimas tirado en el suelo y con la mirada perdida en el infinito

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejo caer apoyado en la puerta- losiento mi amor, espero que algún día puedas dejar de odiarme, esto lo hago por ti- y se dejo llevar por su dolor y lloró, lloro para así intentar librarse de todo ese dolor, intentar que en cada una de esas lágrimas se fuera un poquito de ese dolor y se le nublara la vista hasta dejar de revivir esa imagen de su Harry llorando y retorciéndose de dolor por su culpa, su maldita culpa...

Fin Flash Back

Draco- escucho una voz tras de él, esa voz que tan bien reconocía, pero sonaba preocupada?- ¿estas bien?, ¿podemos hablar?- Dios, Harry le estaba hablando y no con odio, sino con preocupación, se estaba preocupando por él

Temeroso, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba

Estoy bien Harry, no te preocupes- dijo desviando rápidamente la mirada de la suya y noto como sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando ligeramente- ¿querías hablar de algo?

Emmmm, sí veras- era su imaginación o Harry también se había sonrojado?- hace un par de meses que te han trasladado aquí y aún no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar y no sé, pensaba que podíamos quedar y conversar


	3. Chapter 3

Tenía que estar soñando, sí, debía de ser eso, tantas noches en vela pensando en él le habían llegado a trastocar, se estaba volviendo loco! porque sino no era comprensible como su moreno estaba parado enfrente de él pidiéndole ¿una cita? Y encima le miraba con ojos impacientes y suplicantes esperando una respuesta

Emmm...- fue el único sonido que alcanzo a salir de la boca de Draco, estaba de piedra, su cuerpo no le respondía y no era capaz de hacer salir ningún sonido coherente por su boca

Ya veo, debes tener muchos compromisos importantes a los que acudir y yo aquí haciéndote perder el tiempo, no te preocupes, más adelante será- le habían fallado sus oídos o Harry había sonado triste y apenado. Harry ya se estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse del lugar

_Somos tan iguales, tan similares,_

_a veces no lo parece _

_pero mi día a día, la supervivencia , _

_tan parecidos, tan grandes y tan minúsculos_

_lo mismo, diferentes, _

_pero más semejantes de lo que a simple vista se ve_

No espera!- Harry se quedo quieto, pero antes de darle tiempo a que se volviera- Esta noche, a las 10 en la puerta del Zeno- y sin más se dio la vuelta y se marchó, se fue de allí temiendo que Harry se pudiera arrepentir y le dijera que no

Faltaban 10 minutos para las 10 y Draco ya se encontraba en el interior del Zeno tomándose una copa esperando a Harry, se sentía más nervioso que una colegiala de 15 años esperando a su primera cita, pero no era para menos, la situación no podía ser que menos que extraña, Draco Malfoy todo un hombre hecho y derecho esperando al gran amor de su vida el cual estaba casado y era padre y sin saber bien el motivo por el cual quería hablar con él, pero estando debatiendo entre muchas hipótesis en su cabeza entró él, su Harry, iba vestido guapísimo!, condenado moreno, iba a conseguir mandar todo el autocontrol del cual Draco había intentado armarse a la basura, iba con unos vaqueros oscuros no muy ceñidos, pero lo justo para dejar ver esas piernas musculosas, pero no en exceso y ese trasero bien prieto que tan loco le volvía, además vestía con un polito en tonos verdes que solo resaltaban más el color de sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba y por los cuales le había dado igual jugarse la vida con tal de verlo feliz, de verlos brillar, aunque ese brillo ya no se debiera a él

Hola Draco! Dios mío cuanto me ha costado encontrar este sitio, nunca imagine que el gran Malfoy frecuentara este tiempo de locales muggles- dijo con un tono divertido

Tantas y tantas cosas de mí que no sabes Harry- había sonado demasiado irónico, mierda! no quería hacer sentir incómodo a Harry y que este diera por finalizada la cita antes incluso de que empezara

Jajajaja, hay cosas que no cambian, tu y tu humor Malfoy- pese a su sonrisa pudo ver un deje de melancolía en la voz del moreno

Estuvieron hablando durante horas de todo un poco, del colegio, de los profesores, de que había sido de sus antiguos compañeros, del ministerio... se sentía tan a gusto hablando con él, teniéndole para él solo, que su mirada y su sonrisa solo fuera para él, que cuando el camarero les dijo que iban a cerrar no se pudo sentir mas desdichado pero para su sorpresa...

¿Te apetece tomarte la última en mi casa?- Draco se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa proposición de boca del moreno

Pero, tu flamante esposa y tu pequeño estarán dormidos y no querría molestar, aún recuerdo el carácter de Granger enfadada, la bofetada que me dio en 5º aún no se me olvida

Ellos no están- Ahora sí que estaba de piedra, iba a estar con Harry solo en su casa? no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte

Mmmm, por eso has quedado conmigo hoy no? Aún le temes a quedarte solo en casa o que?- mierda, no debía tensar demasiado la cuerda, haber si Harry se enfadaba y ala mierda la bonita velada, aunque no lo pudiera tener como algo más, el hecho de tenerlo como amigo y poder disfrutar de veladas como esa hacía que, para Draco, la vida volviera a tener sentido

Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que ha dicho de quedar hoy, yo no he fijado un día concreto- mierda, lo sabía había picado al moreno, ese tono de voz le había delatado

Vamos Harry, no te enfades, no se te puede gastar una broma

Harry le miró con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y le dijo

Anda vallamos a casa

Hola! que tal? No se si les está gustando mucho el rumbo que le estoy dando a la historia, por eso les pido encarecidamente que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones, tanto si son buenas como si son malas porfavor

Muchas gracias y un besito a todos!!


	4. Chapter 4

Llegaron a la casa del moreno; Draco estaba realmente nervioso, se sentía infantil por tener ese tipo de sentimientos ante esta situación, peor no lo podía evitar, estaba tan cerca de Harry, de su moreno, nunca pensó que volverían a encontrarse así, los dos solos, compartiendo una bonita velada, Draco había llegado a un punto en que todo su autocontrol y esa fachada que intentaba mantener de chico frío estaba a punto de abandonarlo y dejar paso al Draco que llevaba tanto tiempo con deseos de comerse a besos a ese moreno.

"_Sueña que no existen fronteras,_

_ni amor sin barreras,_

_no mires atrás._

_Vive, con la emoción de volver_

_A sentir la paz"_

Cuando entraron en la casa no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago al ver la casa llena de fotos del pequeño, ese pequeño que tanto se parecía a Harry, puesto que, aunque tuviera el mismo color de pelo que Granger, la rebeldía en los cabellos era igual que la del moreno, y sus ojos, esos ojos, eran iguales que los de Harry, tenían ese mismo verde esmeralda, esa expresión en su mirada, esa profundidad que tanta paz y amor le hacían sentir.

Se sintió tan triste, esa casa podía ser suya y de Harry, esas paredes podían estar llenas de fotos de ellos dos, llenas de recuerdos de felices momentos que los dos hubieran compartido y vivido. Pero entonces se percató de un pequeño detalle, en todas esas fotos salía el pequeño, el pequeño solo, con Harry, con Granger, con ambos... pero no había ninguna foto del matrimonio Potter juntos demostrándose amor, lo cual hizo que a Draco se le dibujara una tímida sonrisa en los labios pensando que quizás y solo quizás. Hubiera una pequeña puerta de esperanza y que Harry aún sintiera algo por él, que quizás no todo estaba perdido.

¿Qué te apetece tomar?- la voz del moreno obligó a Draco a dejar sus pensamientos

Un vodka con naranja- y siguió mirando la habitación, esa salita le hacía recordar tantas cosas

Flash Back

Después de compartir una impresionante noche de amor y pasión en la que sus almas se fundieron en un solo ser, los dos se encontraban echados sobre la cama, el moreno acomodado en el pecho del rubio acariciando ese torso bien marcado que tantos suspiros provocaba, mientras que Draco acariciaba ese rebelde pelo azabache.

Me encantaría quedarme así contigo, que el tiempo se parara aquí y que nadie nos separara nunca, no movernos jamás de esta habitación- le dijo Harry a Draco mientras depositaba un beso en su pecho.

¿A sí?. Pues la verdad es que a mi se me ocurren mejores planes para pasar el resto de mi vida- soltó Draco ante un sorprendido Harry, el cual se incorporó como si hubieran accionado un muelle y se dispuso a levantarse sin mirar a la cara a su compañero

Discúlpame, pensé que ambos sentíamos lo mismo, pero claro, el gran Draco Malfoy debe tener unas mayores expectativas de futuro- se disponía a levantarse cuando una pálida pero cálida mano le asió de la cintura y le obligó a mirarlo a la cara para sorpresa de Draco, encontrase con un par de lágrimas furtivas que bajaban por las mejillas del moreno

Me parece un mejor plan quedarme contigo por la eternidad no en esta habitación, sino en nuestra habitación, en nuestro hogar, el cual tenga las paredes llenas de fotos de nosotros dos amándonos en cada rincón del mundo, y de nuestros pequeño, el cual estará dormido en su cunita al lado de nuestra cama, ese pequeño que tendrá la misma mirada que la tuya, esa mirada que tanto me fascina y embruja (acto seguido le limpia esas lágrima a Harry) y llene ese hogar, nuestro hogar, con su risa, esa risa que nos haga ver que ese pequeño milagrito ha nacido de nuestro amor, ese amor que hace que, aunque seguro que habrá lágrimas y miedos que afrontar en esta vida, más si luchamos juntos tú y yo, seguro que el amor no fallara y los segundos que luego compartamos serán más valiosos

La verdad creo que este es un mejor plan, que quedarnos en esta sombría habitación pero, la verdad, es que si esta es la única manera de permanecer junto a ti, me daría igual, teniéndote a ti, teniendo tu amor, no necesito más

Te amo Draco- le dijo el moreno antes de besarlo con amor y pasión, mientras decenas de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero esta vez de felicidad

Fin Flash Back

"_No ha podido olvidar mi corazón_

_aquellos ojos grises soñadores que yo ame"_

y ahora parado aquí, viendo tu hogar, ese hogar que yo tanto soñé, con ese pequeño, ese pequeño que tiene tu misma mirada, me siento desfallecer

A cuanto renuncie, cuanto he perdido en la vida, te he perdido, he perdido mi vida, porque mi vida solo tenía sentido junto a ti- dijo en un susurro Draco, pues estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio, hasta que

¿A qué te refieres con renunciar?- preguntó un intrigado y enfadado Harry, pregunta que hizo a Draco salir de sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de que le habían oído más de la cuenta y al volverse tuvo que enfrentar esa penetrante mirada del moreno, ¿qué le diría?

"_Nunca me olvides porfavor,_

_recuerda lo que fuimos tú y yo,_

_nunca me alejes de tu amor,_

_guárdame en tu corazón"_

¿Qué les parece? Déjenme reviews diciéndome que piensan porfavor, sus opiniones me ayudan mucho a mejorar, gracias!!


End file.
